bucketcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Bucket Crew Wiki
' ' Welcome! Today's the this is a wiki about BucketCrew creations that . Some will be rewarded! We're working on articles and files looked after by admins since 24th May 2009 If you are new to the series, be sure to read THIS first! Oh, and before you hit the "Edit" button to make your character a Top Character, click ' Featured Article Ktaggella Ktaggella are an insect race, that lives on a swamp-like planet Ktaggella evolved really slowly. Over time they focused on developing their millitary. They still live hanging upside-down on trees. They share themselves into two parts. One part supports Dictatorship, and other supports Democracy. Ktaggella care about food, and their reputation more, than anything. Besides that, they are quite intelligent. Ktaggealla culture relies on hunting for food, and killing enemies. They're not really social, but they love to joke about mammals together. Ktaggella are genderless. A typical Ktaggella is around 2 meters tall. They have horn-like antena, fly eyes and big mouths on their Their bodies have a pair of hands, and massive wings that allow them to fly. Besides that, they have strong feet, and a long tail. ''Next Article: 31 January It will probably be: *Linda Evul *Xylonians *Ktagga *Happles *Galactic Circle Announcements Wiki General Announcements * Please sign yourself HERE Article General Announcements *Please update you Planet and Race templates! '''User General Announcements *On the 21st a new production will join! An article a day Please try and create these articles: *Phobeus *Thzar *Zelda (SpyBall) *Jack & Jack *Guy *G.A.S. Help BucketCrew To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below, and get started on writing! Look bellow for tips. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Your article already exists? Just to make sure, try searching it, before creating. If it's a , then help it! ;Not sure where to start? * You MUST read * Check out ' ' for some tips and tricks * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. What's new * 12 January- The wiki will be moved to the "Creative" hub soon... ** Now things like foods, drinks and organisations will have their own articles! * 4 January- We're back! It's time for some more comics, and... stuff! **There's a new layout. * 21 December- That's it this year! See you on the 4th January! * 16 December- We finally reached 100 articles!! WOO-HOO!!! * 14 December- A new Wiki starts!! Check out bcadventure.wikia.com! * 11 December- Well, the live blog chat lasted just half an hour, and it was an UTTER FAILURE! Still, read it... * 8 December- Front page tabs changed! * 7 December- A new poll is here. This time, noone can vote for themselves! * 6 December- A BucketCrew mascot was elected!!! * 4 December- We're nearly there! We're sooo close to getting 100 articles! Let's reach a 100 before this season ends! * 3 December- As we're preparing for our break, please make final tweaks to your articles! * 2 December- A new BucketCrew mascot will be elected! * 1 December- A new rule passes out: If a particular character isn't used for a very long time, it becomes an "Orphan Character". Orphan Characters can be claimed by another production. This will stop useless characters. ... * 03 September- 50 articles reached! Well done, editors! ... * 11 July- Templates added * 29 June- New skin and better homepage * 13 June- New logo! Thank you, Witold Mrozinski Galactic Circle watch Current Status: Everyone on their planets, gathering meeting materials, and looking for topics... Next meeting time: 20 January Next meeting topics: *Possible new member *Outer Galactic Circle *Lepardos against tourism. *Budget problems Orphan Characters You can claim those characters by signing you name beside their names! *Mr. Lollipop Man Originally owned by Oramis. No use in C.A. Any volounteers to adopt? *Gumdrop Guy Adopted by: --Krzysztof08 18:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Originally owned by Oramis. Never used. Please adopt! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:BucketCrew Wiki Category:BucketCrew Wiki